The Saint That Always
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: A new Religion class is introduced to McKinley and Glee Club has to perform for them. But can Kurt when kids from that class have been tormenting him?


**Chapter 1**

Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry were walking down the halls of McKinley High to the choir room for Glee Club practice when they passed a line of students waiting outside a classroom, dressed in formal suits, holding large books.

"Hey, look, everyone! It's Satan's Pouch-Fairy!" One of the kids tormented, pointing at Kurt as they walked passed.

"Why did Principal Figgins think it was a good idea to start a Religion class?" Kurt asked his best friend.

"Don't mind them, Kurt," Rachel told him, walking up to the boy who had just insulted her BFF, "Listen, kid, I don't know if you've heard but this is an Anti-"

She had noticed a familiar face in the wave of formal attires.

"Brittany?" She asked, leaning over to see Brittany S. Pierce, McKinley's recently elected school President, wearing her Cheerios uniform with a tie.

"Oh, hi, Rachel" Brittany greeted her.

Rachel pulled her out of the line.

"What are you doing? It's time for Glee practice" Rachel told her as they, and Kurt, began walking.

"What were you doing in the line for Religion, Britt?" Kurt asked Brittany.

"I signed up for the class" Brittany replied.

"You believe in God?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Of course," Brittany answered, "There has to be someone in the clouds playing The Sims"

As usual, Brittany Pierce had answered with one of her confusing one-liners. Rachel and Kurt just looked at each other, following Brittany into the choir room. They each took their respective seats, Brittany next to her partner, Santana Lopez, Rachel next to her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, and Kurt next to his boyfriend, who had recently switched schools, Blaine Anderson. Mr. Schuester, their teacher, hadn't arrived yet. Blaine saw the look on his boyfriend's face.

"What's up, Kurt?" He asked him.

"It's nothing" Kurt replied, trying to hid the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Kurt, I can see your eyes swelling up," Blaine retaliated, "You can tell me"

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's lap, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"A kid from the new Religion class called me 'Satan's Pouch Fairy'" Kurt told him, wiping his eyes with a tissue, "And to make matters worse, Brittany's signed up for it"

"Brittany?" Blaine asked, looking at Brittany.

"Spot on" Kurt replied.

At that moment, Will Schuester, walked into the room.

"Okay, guys," He told the class, "Are you ready for an epic week?"

"Epic? How can anything be epic? The only good thing that's happened the past few weeks is Britt being elected President" Santana whined.

"Now, Santana, don't be so hard" Mr. Schuester told her, "I made a few plans in advance to make this week as awesome as anything!"

"The only thing more awesome is making out!" Noah Puckerman, the school heartthrob, said.

"Spare the details, Puckerman!" Santana snapped at him.

"Now, guys," Will told his class, "What I meant was that I organised a special guest tutor to help us this week!"

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, wow, who is it, Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked, "Did you finally manage to get Barbra here?"

"I bet it's Kelly Clarkson!" Finn said with excitement.

"Get real, it's obviously Ms. Holiday," Santana said, filing her nails, "Again"

"I think it's Elvis" Brittany said.

"Unfortuantely, it's noone as popular as that" Mr. Schuester said.

"Then who is it?" Mike Chang, one half of Glee Club's Asian couple, asked.

"Guys, allow me to introduce you to," Schuester began saying, "The new Religion class teacher"

"Oh, great" Kurt mumbled as a dark woman of medium size with gray hair walked in.

"This is Miss..." Will began, turning to the woman.

"Call me Tess" The woman told the class.

"Mr. Schue, you can't do this!" Rachel debated, "Her students have been demeaning Kurt!"

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but this was planned in advance! I can't change it!" Mr. Schuester replied.

"I will do my best to deal with those students, to make sure they know the rules" Tess told her.

"Besides, guys, one of her students would like to join Glee Club!" Schuester said in excitement.

"Yes, that's right," Tess said as a lady with long auburn hair walked in, "This is Monica"

Monica took a seat on the opposite side of Kurt.

"Hello" She whispered to him.

He didn't answer.

"I want you guys to do your best to help Monica out when she needs it" Will told them.

"I hope this means we won't be singing Catholic songs all week, I hear enough of that during my Community Service at church" Puck complained.

"Exactly. Do these two even know the first thing about singing?" Santana snarled.

"Oh, I do" Tess said in an authoratative voice, stepping forward.

She began belting out her rendition of Billie Holiday's My Man. Once she was done, Will stepped forward.

"Monica, if you will" He told her.

"Oh, yes, certainly" Monica replied.

Kurt glared at her as she walked down to where Tess and Schuester were. She cleared her voice and began singing An Irish Blessing.

Rory Flanagan, the newly joined member of Glee Club, and Irish exchange student, was swaying to the smoothness of her voice.

Rachel's eyes widened, realising she had some competition in this Catholic girl. Once Monica was finished and had taken her seat back next to Kurt, Sam Evans, the homeless boy, asked "So, what will we be singing?"

"And what for?" Quinn Fabray joined in his questioning.

"Glad you asked, Sam. You will be singing a mash-up of Chim-Chim-Cheroo and A Spoonful Of Sugar, from that famous movie, Mary Poppins and sung by-" Will started.

"Julie Andrews!" Rachel shouted with glee.

"And Dick Van Dyke!" Finn joined in his girlfriend's gleefulness.

"Yes, so let's get practicing!" Will told them, rubbing his hands together.

"Wait, you haven't told us what for" Quinn mentioned.

"You will be singing for my Religion class, babies" Tess told them.

Kurt put his head in his hands at this. Blaine put his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and rubbed them. After practice, Kurt and Blaine were the first to walk out the door.

"Make this the worst day of my life," Kurt told him, "Performing in front of a bunch of people who think I'm 'Satan's Pouch-Fairy'"

Blaine put an arm around Kurt.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Kurt" Blaine told him.

"Excuse me," Monica said as she caught up to Kurt and Blaine, "What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business!" Kurt growled at her.

"Now, Kurt," Blaine calmed his boyfriend, turning to Monica, "He's right"

"It's just that I couldn't help hearing that he said the Devil's name" Monica told Blaine.

Kurt began walking ahead to the cafeteria.

"Some kid from your class called him 'Satan's Pouch-Fairy'," Blaine explained, "And it's really upset him. He hasn't been bullied since a few months ago"

"I'm sure Tess will have a very good word with them" Monica replied.

"Yeah but will they listen?" Blaine asked, not really expecting an answer.

"God says all things are possible" Monica replied.

"Sure" Blaine said, walking off towards the cafeteria.

**Chapter 3**

Two days later, after practice, Kurt was walking hurriedly down the corridoor, with Monica not far behind.

"Hey, Pouch-Fairy! What's your evil deed for him today?" The same kid tormented Kurt.

Kurt just scuttled past, trying to hide his emotions. Monica put her hand on his shoulder.

"I see what you mean" She told him.

"He told you, didn't he?" Kurt asked as they walked into the cafeteria.

"He really had no choice" Monica replied as they sat down at a table.

"Well, it doesn't matter now" Kurt answered.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I've decided I'm not doing the performance," Kurt replied, "I'll tell Mr. Schue tomorrow"

"Kurt, you can't stop performing just because you're being bullied" Monica told him.

"I'm not stopping," Kurt replied, "Just for this week. Then I'll continue as normal"

"You can't let what people say to you stop you from doing what you love, even if it's only just for a week," Monica told him, "You know, the Bible says to never give up hope of what you may strive for"

"Yeah, whatever," Kurt said as he got up, "I'm going to find Blaine"

Monica sighed as she watched Kurt walk out of the cafeteria.

The day of the performance, the whole Glee Club, except for Kurt, were gathered behind the curtains on a stage that Tess had set up in the Religion class.

"Okay..," Mr. Schuester began saying, "Wait. Blaine, where's Kurt?"

"I haven't seen him since lunch," Blaine replied, "Do you want me to go look for him?"

"It's okay," Monica told Blaine, "I'll go"

She walked out of the room and headed towards the choir room. She walked in to find Kurt looking out the window.

"I thought I'd find you here" Monica said.

Kurt turned around to face her.

"It's time to go on" She told him.

"I know," Kurt said, "But I can't. What if I get heckled? What if that kid has friends and they call me the Devil's Pouch Fairy again, even louder! I just couldn't handle that!"

"I have a feeling that they won't, but even if they do, I know you can do this, if you believe in yourself" Monica said.

"What do you know? You're just another exchange student like Rory" Kurt replied, sobbing.

"I'm more than that," Monica said, beginning to glow, "I'm an angel"

"An angel?" Kurt asked, staring at her.

"Sent by God" Monica told him.

"But...I'm gay...God hates me," Kurt said, starting to cry, "You heard that kid the other day"

"Kurt," Monica started, "Just because you are different to other people, doesn't mean you are different to God. He sent me here today with a message for you. To tell you that God loves you, no matter what. He doesn't care that you made a choice to love men. Because, in the end, to live a proper, happy life, you don't need to love a man or a woman, you need to love God and let Him in your life. Forget about what other people tell you about going to Hell, because I know, and God knows, that you _are_ going to Heaven one day"

Kurt was wiping his tears with a tissue, he had no words.

"He also has another message for you, right now, at this very moment, and that message is," Monica continued, "Courage"

"He-He knows?" Kurt asked through his tears.

"He's always known. He's watched you for all your life. At all your hard times, especially coming out, He's tried to reach you but you wouldn't let Him in. Because of other people's words. So, right now, He's asking you to finally let Him in so He can help you be the star He knows you are" Monica told him.

Back in the Religion class, behind the curtains, Mr. Schuester was wondering why it was taking so long for Monica to find Kurt. Just at that moment, Monica walked in with Kurt.

"Kurt!" Mr. Schuester said, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as ever, Mr. Schue" Kurt replied.

The curtains opened to reveal the Glee Club, who belted out an amazing mash-up of Chim-Chim-Cheroo and A Spoonful Of Sugar. Kurt smiled at Monica as they performed their verses, Monica smiled back. The performance ended with no heckles but a standing ovation. Kurt smiled even wider. Monica noticed and grinned at Tess. Tess just nodded.

The next day, as Kurt was walking down the corridoor, he decided he needed to thank Monica, so he knocked on the door of the Religion class. Sue Slyvester, McKinley's resident evil coach, answered the door.

"Coach Slyvester..." Kurt stammered.

"What is it, Porcelain?" Sue asked him.

"What happened to Tess and the Religion class?" He asked her.

"I got rid of them," Sue replied, "I use this room for my Cheerios now"

"Well...," Kurt replied awkardly, "Can I have that?"

He pointed across the room at a cross with Jesus Christ on it that was on the windowsill. Sue walked up to it.

"This junk?" She asked, picking it up, "I was just going to toss it out the window but it's all yours!"

She handed it to Kurt, shutting the door on him. He walked up to his locker, opening it. He placed the cross inside.

Looking at it, he whispered, "Thank you"

Behind him, Tess, Monica and Andrew, the Angel Of Death, were watching him, glowing.

"You two did well" Andrew told them.

"We always do" Tess replied with pride as a white dove flew by McKinley High.


End file.
